


Snow Angels

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mentions of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles that tell a tale of winter life in the Malfoy-Potter home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Snow Angels

Harry looked out the window of their house at the freshly fallen snow, remembering the times as a child he was not allowed to join Dudley and his friends while they played. 

When a familiar warmth slid up behind him, he smiled and leaned back against Draco’s chest.

“You look sad,” Draco said, his voice soft in Harry’s ear.

Pressing a kiss on Draco’s cheek, Harry sighed. “Not sad, just sort of unpleasant childhood memories of not being allowed to play in the snow.”

Draco rubbed Harry’s growing belly, hoping that raising their child would create happier memories for Harry.

~@~

At two years old, Aiden loved the winter. Draco was certain, despite his white-blond hair and grey eyes, that he was Harry reborn.

“Aiden, Papa can’t put your snow pants on if you don’t come away from that window," Draco said, in a feeble attempt to be firm.

Rushing over to his Papa, Aiden plopped onto his bum in front of Draco, lifting his legs allowing Draco to slide the pants over his wriggly body.

“Papa, hurry!” Aiden begged. “Want to make angels with Daddy.”

Draco complied and quickly sent him out to play, with promises of hot chocolate later.

~@~

By the time Aiden was five, there was a little sister to introduce to the wonders of winter. Aiden couldn’t understand why Emmie was content to stand at the window and watch Daddy and him play in the snow. Didn’t she understand that making angels in the snow with Daddy was the best time?

He knew Emmie was happier to watch from the inside where it was warm and no cold snow got in her mittens or under her scarf. Aiden smiled as she waved at him, safe and warm on Papa’s lap, but he wished she would play outside.

~@~

When Aiden was seven he sat by the window, scowling, with Emmie and Papa watching Daddy teach two-year old Trent how to make snow angels.

“Stupid Dragon Pox,” Aiden muttered. “Stupid Emmie for giving them to me.” 

Emmie’s lip quivered.

“Aiden,” Papa admonished. “It’s not Emmie’s fault that she caught them from Bridget Weasley. The snow will still be here when you are better.”

Aiden pulled the covers up to hide his tears. “But there will never be another first time to show Trent how to make snow angels.”

Draco sighed, still amazed by how much Aiden was like Harry.

~@~

“But Dad,” Aiden whinged. “I’m too old to make snow angels. I want to go to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron’s for the snowball fight.”

Harry wondered when his nine-year old son had become too old to play in the snow with him. 

“Cm’on Daddy,” cried Trent, pulling Harry into the yard. “We need to make an angel for Papa ‘n Emmie, ‘n Maeve. Cuz Maeve never seen them.”

Sending Aiden off with a weary smile, he looked at Draco, Emmie and baby Maeve where they stood waving out the window and thanked Merlin one child still liked the snow.

~@~

It snowed early Aiden’s first year at Hogwarts. Sitting in the window of his dormitory, he watched the snowball fight going on below. For the first time since he arrived he found himself homesick.

An eagle owl swooped past him, hovering until Aiden detached the note from its leg, then flying back out and over to the Owlery to rest. 

Unrolling the note, a cut out snowflake fell onto his lap. A lone tear splashed down as he read — _Snow isn’t as much fun without you and Daddy playing._ Emmie _PS. We miss you too._ Love, Papa and Dad

~@~

Aiden and Papa were just home from the Hogwarts Express, when Aiden was surrounded by Trent and Maeve. They were begging for him to go change so they could all go play in the snow.

“Daddy promiths’d” Trent lisped through his gap-toothed smile. 

Harry came up behind his oldest son and whispered, “It’s fine if you’d rather not. I understand.”

Aiden turned, glancing out the window at the shapes already on the ground. He smiled. “I’d really like to. One thing being away has taught me is that snow angels are much more fun with all of you nuts around.”

~@~

Time passed quickly and soon Aiden was in his fifth year and Emmie had just started at Hogwarts. Harry looked wistfully out the window at the three snow angels he, Trent and Maeve had made earlier that day.

Draco quietly slipped behind Harry, pulling him tight against his chest. “You wore those two out in the snow today, leaving us with a free evening. How about I reward you with a long soak in the tub.”

“You made us delicious hot chocolate, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.” Harry waggled his eyebrows. “How about I show you just how grateful I am for that?”

~@~

For the first time in seventeen years, there were no children at home when the first snow fell. Draco watched through the window as Harry stood, looking like someone had told him Dumbledore was not a great wizard.

Draco bundled up and went out into the frigid cold. When he reached Harry’s side, he linked their arms together.

“I suppose,” Draco said, his words coming out in little puffs of smoke, “that it’s about time you taught me how to make these angel-things.”

Harry smiled, knowing that no matter what, Draco would always be there and his life was good.

~@~

Aiden sat on the couch, looking out the window at the six angels in the snow. His last night home, his last night single, his last snow angel.

Papa came downstairs and sat beside him. “Don’t be sad because this is part is over. Someday you’ll have little ones to teach how to make angels in the snow. And every time you do, you’ll remember these times.”

Harry stood on the stairs, listening to his husband tell their son about marriage and compromise. He knew then, as he had for years, that Draco completed him and together they were invincible.

 

The end


End file.
